Don't mess with the Spirit
by Sussurz
Summary: Set during/ after Golden Lily. Dimitri is in the Plam Springs and Rose spends her days in Court guarding Lissa and working in the gym with other Royal guardians. But one morning she passes out during her practice and wakes up in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines. All rights goes to wonderful Richelle Mead :)**

This was one of these worse mornings, when you can't get yourself out of the bed. Alarm clock had already beeped 10 minutes ago and Rose was still in her bed. Since Dimitri was in Palm Springs mornings wasn't so pleasant any more. Memories of Dimitri holding her in his embrace kept Rose in her bed 5 minutes longer than she could afford. So she should run to the gym without her usual breakfast: donuts and cup of hot coffee.

Although her shift was in the afternoon, she had training in the gym with few other Royal guardians. Rose had to catch a lot since she was back in guardian lines. After Lissa's crowning ceremony, doctor told her that she need to rest for few weeks so she could heal quicker, without any complications. As Rose felt herself tired she agreed doctor, of course, not without pouting. But when there was attack to Jill, she couldn't stay away and she returned to her duty.

,,So, Hathaway, what took you so long?'' asked Hans when Rose came in the gym.

,,I guess she had a very hot dream about her buddy!'' laughed Alex, one of Lissa's guardians with whom Rose shared most of their shifts.

As a surprise, Rose didn't want to say anything witty, so she just showed Alex her tongue as she was 5 years old kid. ,,I'm here. Let's start work out!''

Not very enthusiastic she started to do some warm ups, realizing that she really was late for 10 minutes and all others had already done their warm ups. Angrily looking to Rose, Hans started sparring. He was punctual man, he didn't liked when someone was late.

,,Well, Rose, will you be my sparring partner?'' asked Alex.

Rose almost jumped up from her place where she was sitting after warming up and watching other guardians sparring. She almost punched his face.

,,Don't you ever dare to sneak!'' she hissed.

,,Where you daydreaming? Than it won't be hard to knock you down,'' Alex laughed.

,,I doubt that,'' Rose looked at him challengly, watching as previous guardians ended their fight. ,,I guess it's our turn… Come, Alex. I hope you're not afraid to be knocked out again…''

As they step in the sparring ring, the fight started immediately. They both were looking dangerous, strong and coldblooded. Alex started to punch her, but Rose avoided his punch and used her chance to punch him hard right on chest. In a second Alex responded with the same and this time Rose couldn't avoid it. Her breathing stopped for a moment, her head become dizzy and she hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose opened her eyes, she saw Lissa's worried face.

,,Oh, Rose, what happened? Hans called me to tell that you passed out during your trainings and I hurried to you as fast as I could.''

,,Where am I?'' Rose looked confused.

,,You are in the hospital,'' Lissa answered, carefully observing her.

,,For how long I have passed out?''

,,Not long. I just arrived here,'' Lissa smiled her most wonderful and soothing smile.

The same moment curtains opened and a middle-aged Moroi man came in: ,,Good morning Queen, and hallo to you Rose. I didn't hope to meet you here so soon.''

,,Morning doc. I just missed you so much that I couldn't wait to see you,'' sarcastically said Rose to her doctor.

,,Good Morning doctor Dubov,'' Lissa smiled politely.

,,I told you Rose, that this is madness to return to your duty so early,'' doctor shook his head as he started to inspect girl. ,,How do you feel?''

,,Well, my head is a bit dizzy and I feel tired and hungry. I got out of home without having breakfast,'' Rose added sheepishly. She knew what would doctor Dubov said about that.

Instead he just shook his head. ,,You will have a little bruise on your chest. It doesn't seem that you have concussion. Nurse will come soon to take some blood samples. After half an hour we will have the results. But one thing is clear – no active fighting at least for week.''

,,Gosh! I hate this man!'' Rose rolled her eyes as he went away. ,,This is going to kill me. One week out of field and I have to caught more than I already had.''

,,Come on Rose! Doctor is right. You still have to recover,'' Lissa strictly looked to Rose. It was almost three months since Tasha shot her. Although wounds were healed, her body still had to recover.

,,Hei, maybe I can go to Sonya so she can heel me completely!'' Rose beamed. ,,Well, maybe one week off my duties won't be so bad. Especially, if I want to spent it in the Palm Springs.'' She was so excited about her idea. That was a good chance to meet Dimitri, although they had some complications with some crazy strigoi vampire hunters. Maybe she can even take a part in the hunt.

,,As soon as test results will be ready and doctor gives you the permission you can start packing your suitcase,'' Lissa was laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour doctor Dubov asked Rose to come to his office. As Lissa were away to take care of the court duties, she went there alone.

,,Well, doc, what's up with me?'' Rosa muttered as she went in.

,,Hmmm…I don't know how to tell you…'' doctor seemed quite confused.

,,Oh, come on! Tell me everything as it is. Do I have cancer or something more terrified?'' girl stared to get nervous.

Doctor shook his head and smiled: ,,No, don't worry. That will end after half year but during this time you have to take permanent vacation.''

,,No field working for half a year! For six months!'' she was getting furious. ,,You got to be kidding me!''

,,You are pregnant, Rose.''

This hit Rose as icy cold shower. Her fury turned to confusion.

,,If we want to be precisely, ten to twelve weeks.''

,,But…how? I had sex only with dampire, only with Dimitri!'' she almost cried. ,,We have to do tests one more time!'' she demanded.

,,You know, better we will do USG, than we will see if baby is ok, if it is developing. I just have to call my college to find out if USG is available now.''

As Rose followed doctor Dubov, her mind was running. So, the baby was three months old. Three months ago she had reunion sex with Dimitri in the hotel after she had killed Victor Dashkov. But then she was shot and she had a surgery. It's impossible that a little seed would survive. But maybe not.

,,Emmm…Doc,'' Rose stopped. ,,Is it possible that this baby had survive through surgery and all those strong pill you gave me to kill the pain?''

,,Theoretically, and, as I suspect now, practically it is possible,'' Dubov answered her question. But the answer didn't satisfied her. As soon as she wanted to ask more, they entered in the room with USG. At the computer was sitting Moroi woman, about 40 years old.

,,This is doctor Ivanova. I'll leave you both so you can talk about all your worries Rose,'' doctor Dubov smiled at her and went out.

,,So, you are Rose and you are pregnant,'' doctor Ivanova smiled lovely smile that reminded Rose about Lissa's smile.

,,Yeah, that's what Dubov wants me to believe,'' Rose nozzle.

,,And why is this so unbelievable?'' doctor Ivanova looked in her eyes.

,,Because the only man I have been with is a dampir,'' she whispered.

There was as awkward moment of silence. Doctor Ivanova didn't know what to say – there have never been such case in her life, not even in theoretically literature. After a while she started to speak again: ,,So, the baby. As blood test results says it is 10 – 12 weeks old…''

,,Eleven weeks…'' Rose quiet précised.

,,Let's look at it! You have to take off your sweatpants and panties,'' ordered doctor and Rose obeyed.

As doctor started USG she smiled: ,,Oh, yeah! Here it is! Your little wonder!'' Doctor turned monitor so Rose can see. The girl froze. She couldn't believe her eyes – here it was - her and Dimitri's baby.

,,I will take some measures to see if your baby is ok. And then you have to do some blood tests,'' doctor's voice returned her to reality. ,,Before you go, do you want to have a picture of your baby for your family album?''

Although this sounded cheesy, Rose nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

After some educational lectures about pregnancy and giving some blood tests, Rose was allowed to go home. As she went through the park, her phone rang.

,,Hi, bad-ass!'' Rose picked up her phone, trying to sound bold and cheerful.

,,Hi, Roza!'' answered Dimitri's voice. He seemed a little bit worried. ,,Hans called me to tell that they brought you to the hospital. What happened, sweetie?''

,,Oh, nothing much,'' Rose lied. She hadn't gripped the news. It was hard for her to tell them Dimitri as well. ,,Just being late for practice without having breakfast. So I passed out.''

,,Roza, don't play with your health. I'm worried about you! Should I tell Lissa to take care of you?''

,,Hmmm…maybe you can call me to wake me up every morning. That would be pleasant to be woken up by your lovely voice…''she purred in his ear.

,,You know that I will do everything for you to feel good…'' his voice was not so worried anymore, now it was bright and cheerful. ,,What doctor said?''

,,He suggested me to take few weeks off. And I think that I can spend them with you – in Palm Springs…''

,,Mmmm, that would be nice. But I guess I have some good news for you.''

,,Shoot!''

,,As you know about Sonya's problem with strogoi hating vampire hunters, we decided to end here our experiments and return to court in three days.''

,,Wow! Well, I guess I better stay here and prepare welcome home party just for two of us,'' she put double meaning behind her words knowing he would completely understand that.

,,I couldn't wait for it…'' his voice became more deeper.

,,Send my greetings to all gang!'' she winked.

,,Love you, Roza.''

,,Love you. Miss you.''


	5. Chapter 5

After speaking with Dimitri, Rose felt worried. She had three days left to find out how is it possible that she is pregnant with Dimitri's child and how to tell him the news. Will he believe that she didn't slept with Adrian or some other Moroi? Confounded she found herself at the Lissa's door. Alex was on guard: ,,Wow, Hathaway, I couldn't believe that you were so easy to knock down. I really wonder how you got all the molnja marks.''

Rose became irritated: ,,Shut up or I will knock you down right now and hear you crying like a baby. Got it! And now move! I have to talk to Lissa!''

,,Outch! You're not in the mood,'' he teased the girl.

Rose punched his arm and passed by to meet Lissa.

Lissa was sitting at the table, reading some documents: ,,Oh, it's nice to see you! So, what doctor said?''

,,Can we sit on the sofa? Oh, Lissa, I'm so confused…'' Rose hugged Lissa and started to cry.

Now Lissa was very confused. Rose wasn't the crying person. She opened the door and told Alex: ,,I will take a break for an hour. Please, be sure no one comes in. Not even Christian.'' Then she returned to her sobbing friend. ,,Tell me, what happened?''

,,You won't believe,'' Rose sat on the sofa. ,,But please, tell me that you will believe. Although I still can't believe myself.''

,,Come on, Rose!'' Lissa hugged her. ,,You know that you can trust me, I will always believe you!''

,,I'm pregnant.''

,,Wait! What? You are what? For how long?''

,,Well it's eleven weeks. And the father is Dimitri. He is the only one with whom I have ever slept.''

,,But…he is a damphir. How could it be possible? Maybe it is Adrian?'' she looked suspectly to her friend, but saw in her aura that she wasn't lying.

,,I should figure out how it is possible!'' Rose almost yelled.

,,Let's see – that time you were still shadow-kissed and Dimitri still had a lot of spirit in his veins. Maybe there is something to do with the spirit. It is still mystery for us. And for both of you it was just like a great chance to make a real family.''

,,That sounds reasonable. But I still can't believe I'm having baby. Do you want to see his first photo?'' Rose asked, reaching for her bag.

,,I'd love to. Do you think that it will be boy?'' cheerfully asked Lissa.

,,Why not? And he will be just like his dad. Gosh! I will be few years younger than my mom when she had me!''

,,When you are going to tell Dimitri the news?''

,,After he returns to court. And that will be after three days.''


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri returned after five days. As he arrived, he was very exhausted from the battle with vampire hunters. All he could think of was soft bed and Rose in his embrace. As he stepped out of the airport, Rose run into his hands.

,,I missed you, devushka moja*,'' he said and hugged her.

,,I missed you too,'' Rose placed passionate kiss on his lips. And they stood for a while kissing like this would be their last kiss. Other guardians just shook their heads as they passed by. It was still a bit confusing for them when guardians show their relationships in public.

,,I came to pick you up with my car, so this time it's me who is driving,'' Rose lead her boyfriend to her red Audi 8. That was a gift from her father. ,,And who is driving, that has rights to listen to the music that she likes.''

He sighed. He felt most comfortable at the wheel, but this time he gave up. He was too exhausted to protest her.

Feeling so comfortable and listening to the roar of the engine, Dimitri soon fell asleep. He woke up only when the engine stopped.

,,Rise and shine! We are home!'' he heard soft voice of Roze.

He stretched his body as soon as he was back on his feet. He grabbed his suitcase and followed Rose. Girl opened their apartment and welcoming warmth wrapped their bodies.

,,It's good to be home,'' Dimitri sighed as he laid on the couch in their living room and kissed his girlfriend who had just arrived from kitchen, bringing a big plate of lasagna. Lasagna was only recipe that Rose could make without damages to their kitchen and Dimitri loved when she was cooking, but that was really rare.

,,Candle light, fire place, lasagna and you being so sweet. What's going on?'' he asked suspiciously, still holding Rose in his embrace.

,,Nothing, just I've missed you so much,'' Rose gave him her best sexy kitten smile, hoping that would hide her fluster. ,, Don't be shy! The food is served for eating not for fancy table decoration.''

Dimitri didn't thwart and soon all one could hear was clinks of forks and dishes.

,,Well, this was totally delicious…''he whispered in her ear after finishing his meal. His breath tickled her gentle skin sending shivers all over her body. Rose was ready to give in Belikov's charm, but she was also impatient to announce the news.

,,Mmmm… I have something more for you…'' she said trying to sound more seductive than scared.

,,If that will be something as wonderful as I already had, than be my guest,'' he placed passionate kiss on her collar bone.

Through ebriety, Rose took small package, wrapped in silver gift paper, out of closest shelf: ,,I have a small present for you…''

Now it was Dimitri's time to feel confused. ,,What is it?'' he asked as he took the present.

,,Open and you will find out…'' Rose answered and felt that fear started to control her mind. She started to shiver from excitement.

It didn't took long for him to unwrap the gift: a photo frame with USG picture.

,,What is it?'' asked Dimitri as his eyes widened. He immediately recognize the baby in the photo, he had seen USG pictures when her sister was pregnant with Paul. But still he had no idea why Rosa was giving him an USG picture.

,,Well, meet your little baby. I guess Nicolai Belikov would sound perfectly if that will be a boy,'' Rose's voice trembled as she watched Dimitri's reaction on the news.

Dimitri was still puzzled. He couldn't comprehend what was Rose saying. He just starred at the picture.

,,Dimitri, you are the only man with whom I have ever slept,'' Rose told him, cupped his perfect face in her hands and looked in his dark eyes. ,,First I was as much confused as you are now. Even more. But than I talked with Lissa and we concluded that the spirit bound in me and spirit magic in you could be the reason why I'm pregnant already 12 weeks.'' Dimitri still didn't said anything. ,,Please, say something! After baby is born we can make test that will proof that you are the father if you don't believe in me.'' Her voice sounded desperate.

,,Oh, Roza,'' he sighed, pulled her beloved in his lap, and slowly continued, considering every word he said. ,,I'm so confused about what you told me. Everything comes so fast and unexpected. Yes, I'm excited that my dream of being father will come true. I'm happy that you are the woman who is carrying my child. But still, it is so unbelievable.''

,,So, you are not mad?'' Rose asked sheepishly.

,,Mad? About what? I couldn't ever be mad at you, devushka moja*,'' he placed kiss on her forehead. ,,Just give me time to get accustomed to the thought that I will be the father.'' He gently put his hands on her belly. ,,So, do you think that it will be Nikolai Belikov?''

,,Nick, if we want to call him shorter,'' Rose smiled happily.

,,But what if that will be a girl?'' Dimitri teased.

,,Don't ever question mother's intuition,'' she answered and placed kiss on his lips.

*Devushka moja - (from Russian) my little girl


End file.
